Minuit : L'heure du crime
by Youwan
Summary: Parce que les mots sont tranchants. Parce que la vie est dure, même avec les personnages de Fairy Tail. Parce qu'au fond, ils sont humains. Recueil angst léger. 1: Sécheresse "À la lisière de sa vie, elle lui adresse un dernier adieu. Un hommage à son âme, à leur aventure." Hibiki/Karen. Label SPPS. 2: Angoisse " Nourris-moi de tes pleurs. Nourris-moi des tes peurs." Wendy.
1. Sécheresse

_**Minuit : L'heure du crime. **_

Hop là, les gens ! Vu que j'ai pas mal d'OS qui traînent, surtout des courts en fait, j'ai décidé de faire un recueil d'OS. Ouais, je crois que je collectionne les recueils. Mais c'est plus simple, je trouve, pour s'y retrouver. Alors, le personnage affiché correspondra au dernier OS posté. Principalement voire totalement à caractère Label SPPS, parce que « Yep, y'a pas que la Natsu Team dans le monde de Fairy Tail ! ». Allez zou, premier OS ! Euh. Globalement, vu le titre du recueil, vous aurez compris qu'il n'y aura guère d'Humour par ici.. ;)

* * *

**OS numéro 1 :**

_**Pairing **_: Hibiki/Karen. _Label SPPS_

_**Longueur :**_ Courte. 1K qui se balade.

_**Genre : **_Euh.. Plutôt.. Angst/Romance. Quoique Romance, avec Karen.. /rit/. M'okay, vous avez gagné, disons Angst xD !

_**Disclaimer : **_Karen, Hibiki et Blue Pegasus appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, tralalala, tsoin tsoin. /sbaff/ Je délire parce que j'ai pas le droit d'y toucher D8.

_**Note **_: Enfin euh.. Bref ._. On va arrêter là, sinon on va finir par croire que j'écris de l'humour. Ahah, la blague /sbaff/. NAN c'est de l'angst, qui vous fera pas pleurer, qui vous fera pas rire -sinon, j'ai loupé un truc, là! - qui vous fera rien ressentir. Noilà. C'est des mots et c'est tout. Noilà. XD

* * *

_**Sécheresse**_

* * *

**"Why she had to go?"**

Elle était tout pour lui. Une femme mystérieuse, venue d'ailleurs, qui prit son cœur. Ses yeux obsédaient son âme. Il sentait son regard le suivre, l'observer et le détailler. Que ce soit à Blue Pegasus ou ailleurs, elle hantait ses pensées. La constellationniste n'était qu'une félonne.

Ah qu'il aimait se sentir désirer, au début. Mais tout n'était qu'un piège, dressé à son attention. Son appétence envers lui n'était que temporaire. Irréel. Elle a tissé sa toile, lentement, sournoisement. Emprisonné dans ses filets, l'homme ne cherche pourtant pas à se débattre.

Car il ne sait pas, qu'il est piégé. Car il ne sait pas, qu'il est foutu. Car il ne sait pas, qu'il ne se rend pas compte. Non, Hibiki ne sait pas ; où plutôt ne veut-il pas savoir. La beauté phare était là, c'était tout ce qui importait. Karen a joué, Karen l'a envoûté, sans tricher.

_Il a succombé. _

Et maintenant, l'araignée souhaite devenir colombe, reprendre ses droits et son envol. Son ombre quitte la scène tandis que son corps quitte la ville.

Pour Hibiki, il ne lui reste que des questions, sans réponses. Le vent souffle des murmures inconnus qui le laisse songeur. Il cherche, se questionne. Rien ne lui semble logique.

La brume dans son esprit s'éclaircit et s'épaissit. Les nuages partent, car elle d'en va. Mais un nouveau ciel noir d'incompréhension se loge à sa place.

_Pourquoi devait-elle partir?_

* * *

**"I don't know, she wouldn't say." **

Des traces de mystères parsèment ses pas, doucement. Sans ire, la jeune femme leva sa main à la hauteur de ses beaux yeux envoûtants. Rares sont ses moments sans colère, mais elle est détendue pour cette fois.

À la lisière de la ville, elle le salue. À la lisière de sa vie, elle lui adresse un dernier adieu. Un hommage à son âme, à leur aventure.

C'est la fin.

C'est la fin...

Elle est partit; il ne savais pas pourquoi. La retenir aurait été cruel, malsain. Il ne laissa pas ses émotions le contrôler. Du moins, en apparence. Il luttait. Au fond, il se combattait lui-même. Pour ne pas courir la rattraper, pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, pour ne pas respirer amèrement son parfum dans l'air.

Il sourit, gentiment, remuant son verre rempli d'un alcool doré et acre, tourbillonnant. L'amertume le consumait; il se refusait de la salir. Certes, elle l'était déjà assez. Oui, elle avait déjà assez vécu de choses dures, indescriptibles. Mais inhumaine, elle n'était pas. L'impression qu'elle donnait n'était qu'une vaste tromperie. Des murs de glace érigés autour d'elle, l'animosité et la rancœur pour seules manières de communiquer, Karen avait des sentiments. Quelque part, enfouis, sous des couches de maladresse et de détresse.

_Qu'elle parte. Qu'elle s'envole._

_Hibiki sombre._

De l'infini jusqu'au néant, son sourire si triste se répercute sur des vagues de sanglots. Et ce sel qui lui monte à la gorge. Et ce sang qui coule sur ses lèvres. Et cette mélancolique mélodie qui orne ses rêves.. Errante, cette âme en peine se fane, se traîne. Malgré tout, envers tout, contre tout..

Il l'aime. Il est triste et heureux, il est en colère et content. Il voudrait la rejoindre ; il doit la laisser partir.

Son âpreté, hagarde, se dispute violemment avec son amour pour elle. Bataille mystique qui sévit dans son cœur. Combat silencieux et légendaire. Duel redoutable, mais prévisible. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un humain succombait à ses pulsions.

Les désir des uns emplissent l'air d'une douce clameur, se libérant, tandis que les autres se pressent pour maîtriser leur flot d'émotions. De tout temps, les Hommes ont été déchus, de bien des manières, en bien des époques. Se laissant aller à la rage, au désespoir.** Lui, pourtant, est calme**. Il ne céderait pas à ses passions.

Extérieurement, seulement. En vérité, comme dit précédemment, le combat fait rage. Des torrents déchaînés d'impressions fugaces lui étreignent la gorge, lui coupant la respiration. Il essaye de se maîtriser, de respirer. Il ne faut pas. Il ne faut pas sortir de ce bar, se précipiter à la sortie de la ville. La retenir, l'embrasser, la garder pour soi et contre soi. Non, il ne faut pas.

De nouveau une nausée le prend. Il aimerait crier son désespoir et sa peine qui l'embrassent mortellement. Il voulait hurler sa souffrance au reste du monde. Il voulait la regarder dans les yeux, lui demander de rester. Bon sang, il ne peut pas. … … Il l'aime.

_Tout ça parce qu'il l'aime._

Il l'adule et la laisse s'épanouir, cette fleur au parfum subtil et musqué, féroce et fragile. Lui, dans un coin d'une taverne se laisse aller, tristement mais avec résignation.

L'homme soupire puis boit, boit, se saoulant, voulant faire taire cette rage qui souhaitait le prendre, qui le prend, bon sang, et ce corps qui le trahissait, sans scrupules, et ce mal de tête qui arrivait, indéniablement, qui faisait mal -mal, mal, mal- et, et, et cette tempête d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler le tuait, le tuait le tuait ! ELLE LE TUAIT, VOILÀ !

Elle avait quitté ses bras. Elle avait décidé de mener son propre chemin, sa propre route. Son petit bout de sentier, sans broncher. Elle l'abandonnait; il ne pouvait la haïr pour ça. Alors à petit feu, il se consume, se détruit, pour oublier cette douleur qui lui vrille le cœur.

…

L'heure bleue sonna. Son ombre disparut dans la lueur du soir. Sa présence n'était dorénavant qu'un souvenir dans le temps. S'estompant, s'effaçant, disparaissant. Et ce monde continue de tourner. Et ce vent reste soufflant, cinglant, sur ces terres desséchées. Et ce ciel reste limpide, dans ce désert de sentiments aride.

_Elle était partie; elle n'avait pas dit pourquoi. _

* * *

S'il savait ce qu'il se passerait, l'aurait-il laissé partir ? Hibiki aurait-il braver la liberté de la colombe, l'enfermant, pour lui permettre de survivre. Sa colombe tenant plus du corbeau, l'aurait-elle laissé faire ?

Jamais Karen ne revint.

Jamais elle ne put ne serait-ce que le vouloir. Son pouvoir enchaîné par la présence du Lion dans ce monde, elle n'avait put se défendre. On l'avait trahie, comme elle avait trahi ses esprits. Certains murmuraient que la constellationniste avait payé le juste prix. D'autres, tel Hibiki, préférait se taire.

Et en silence, continuer de broyer sa propre âme.


	2. Angoisse

_****__**Minuit : L'heure du crime.**_

Hop là ! Encore moi. Nous voici avec Wendy, aujourd'hui. Ce texte.. est indéfinissable. Je l'aime bien mais en même temps certaines parties me plaisent moins - et c'est franchement un sentiment bizarre. Je vous remercie, en passant, pour les fav/follows. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus.. Allez, je bosse sur le 3e texte qui, j'ose espérer, vous fera peut-être plus vibrer.

Je dis ça, mais au fond, je l'adore ce texte.. J'espère juste pas vous perdre en route !

* * *

**OS numéro 2 :**

_**Pairing **_: Wendy. Mention de plusieurs autres personnages, dont Luxus. Pas de couple. _Label SPPS_

_**Longueur :**_ Courte. 1K qui se balade.

_**Genre : **_.. ? Je dirais.. euh.. Angst léger. Euh, ouais. Mais ça finit bien. Enfin, ça dépend de l'interprétation.

_**Disclaimer : **_Wendy, Luxus et Sabertooth appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Lucy aussi. Tous les persos de Fairy Tail aussi. C'est un collectionneur qui veut juste nous les prêter.. Et encore!

_**Note **_: **Spoil** ! Si vous lisez les scans, ça se situe à Crocus, lorsque Wendy et Lucy affrontent un dragon. Puis que Luxus vient les aider.

* * *

_**Angoisse**_

* * *

_Pile ou face ?_

* * *

_« J'angoisse, comme un mot de maladresse se dresserait sur mon chemin de croix, fait de papier._

_J'angoisse, comme une lettre mal faîte me poursuivrait sur des lignes noires ternissant la lumière._

_J'angoisse, comme une faute me rirait au nez, après moult efforts pour la trouver. _

_J'angoisse, comme on angoisserait l'âme d'un pauvre ignorant affamé, en lui donnant des histoires glauques et sordides à manger. _

_J'angoisse, comme on laisserait dans la terreur une pauvre enfant qui, par une créature indéfinissable, va se faire manger._

_Et une voix en moi lui souffle, à cette gamine : _

« Pleure, pleure. Pleure donc, pauvre humain dont la fin est proche, inéluctable. Ton sang se glace, le sien frémit d'avance. Et ce liquide noir qui le ronge lui ordonne de te tuer. Pleure, pleure. Pleure donc, pauvre gamine esseulée. Pauvre orpheline que Dieu n'a jamais aimé.

Angoisse !

Nourris-moi de tes pleurs. Nourris-moi de tes peurs. »

_Et cette voix résonne en moi, me pétrifiant sur place. __À __mon tour, je crois voir le démon. Créature inhumaine faite de ténèbres. Est-ce sa voix ? Je crois que je ressens de l'effroi et c'est franchement désagréable. Je suis une Dragon Slayer. Pourtant, rien n'y fait. J'angoisse. J'angoisse et je nourris la bête. » Wendy._

* * *

_C'est comme avoir deux personnes étrangères en moi._

L'une est **Enfance**, l'autre **Adulte**. Je suis une adolescente face à la vie trop crue. Pauvre chou, vous vous dites. Mais moi, ça me tue.

L'une aime s'amuser, rire en compagnie de ses amis. Vivre de multiples aventures, dormir à la belle étoile. Rêver. L'insouciance. Pure, simple. Pas envie de grandir ! Pas envie d'être ce que les autres veulent que je sois. Regardez-les, enfin. Ces gens, ils sont ternes. Ils sont gris. Ils ne sont rien.

Alors je suis un peu utopiste, dans un monde dévasté. Guerres. Meurtres. Homicide, génocide et fratricide. Que la reine me coupe la tête, je suis un chat de Cheshire. Je souris, je ris, je fais semblant. J'essaye de garder mon âme d'enfant.

Je n'ai pas envie de renoncer. Je suis toujours accrochée à ces grands principes, qui régissent mes Mondes Imaginaires, toujours encrés dans le « merveilleux ». Et puis, ces autres, qui m'encouragent. Me donnent la force, me font vivre. Natsu. Lucy. Gray, Juvia. Gajeel, Levy. Kana, Loke. Et nos consciences, qui s'entremêlent à nos destins. Happy. Lily. Et ma chère Charuru..

Malgré tout, j'ai envie de changement. Ce monde qui me fait peur va, un jour, m'accueillir à bras ouverts. Les autres m'ouvrent la voie. A moi, maintenant, de grandir et de murir. Mais quitter cette rassurante litanie pour les affres d'un monde dégoulinant de faux-semblants, sanglant, cinglant.. N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Je sais qu'aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible.

_Au fond, a-t-on vraiment le choix ?_

* * *

Paniquée. Je suis paniquée, comme prise entre deux feux. Est-ce pareil pour tout le monde ? Est-ce ainsi que l'on doit voir la vie ?_À _défaut de torrents déchaînés, ne peut-on pas se la couler douce sur des berges calmes ? Le ciel bleu est-il obligé de se retrouver, un jour ou l'autre, dévasté par des nuages noirs ?

Qui ordonne tout ça ? Contre qui, réellement, nous battons-nous ? Qui, définitivement, est celui qui fait régner le mal sur cette Terre ?! **Q****ui ose obscurcir mon firmament d'étoiles ! **

L'autre personne se contente d'essayer de ne pas plier. Résistance futile mais nécessaire. J'ai trop de poids sur mes frêles épaules, pas assez de confiance en moi. J'ai besoin de temps, mais c'est impossible. Mais là encore.. Qui, au juste, à décider que je devais être faible ?

Le dragon frappe, Lucy est blessée. Je frisonne. Il est temps de prendre une décision... Mais j'hésite. J'essaye de donner mon maximum, mais il y a comme quelque chose qui me retient – quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à accepter. Je commence à trembler. Et bon sang, ce dragon, il va finir pas me bouffer !

Alors Luxus vient me soutenir – car il a compris, lui, ce que j'endure. Est-il passé par les mêmes indécisions, les mêmes dilemmes ? Il tourne son regard doré vers moi, me fait passer milles émotions sans un mot, et je comprends. Simplement.

Grâce à cette intervention, je réalise que j'ai quelque chose à faire. Que je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je dois m'armer de mes poings pour combattre la bête.

À moi, de l'apprivoiser. À moi, de supporter ces amis qui m'entourent et qui me protègent.

_À __moi, de m'émanciper._

Être perdue, lâchée dans la cage aux Lions. Aux Tigres. Mais ici, Sabertooth nous aide. Nous sommes tous unis vers un démon commun et plus rien n'a d'importance.

* * *

Ton titre ne vaut rien, face au combat.

Ton âge ne vaut rien, face à ta destinée.

Tes défauts ne valent rien, face à la mort.

* * *

On est tous pareil, tous différents.** C'est ça qui fait notre force. **Alors on se débrouille, on s'entre-aide, sans répits, tandis que certains préféreraient s'entre-tuer. Natsu et Sting ne sont pas prêts de s'entendre, mais nous faisons avec. Finalement, ce n'est pas si dur. Une fois la décision prise, je m'exécute.

Et, encore une fois, au milieu de ce vacarme, de cet enchevêtrement de sensations confuses, de ce labyrinthe de pensées qui s'entrechoquent, de ce marché aux joies et aux peines.. Je brandis mon pouvoir de Dragon Slayer. Car je tiens à beaucoup de choses, et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de fuir. D'entrer en osmose avec moi-même.

La salamandre rayonne de confiance, il se bat pour sa vie et pour nous. Il ose, j'admire cette assurance qu'il a en lui. Comme si rien ne lui était impossible. Comme si les chaînes de son existence humaine s'étaient brisées, il y a bien longtemps.

_Natsu s'envole et la porte devient éclats._

_Natsu s'élance et Rogue se brise. _

Et tandis que le cauchemar prend fin, les uns et les autres scandant des noms incertains, je tourne mon regard vers ce Soleil teinté de rouge. C'est fini. Le combat est fini, mais la décision que j'ai prise orne à jamais mon esprit. J'ai apprivoisé la bête. L'angoisse, maintenant scellé par les chaînes de la maturité, gronde au fond de moi.

Un rire sardonique trouble ma paix intérieure et la voix, à nouveau, rugit dans mon âme : «_ Ris, petite. Danse dans la joie, sourit. Bientôt, bientôt, tu expérimenteras la déception. Ce monde magique te détruira tout seul, car le monde des Adultes n'est que cruauté. Les tiens mourront. Tes sentiments s'écraseront. J'annihilerai ce ciel bleu au profit du noir. Tu angoisseras de nouveau et tu me libéreras. Alors profites-en, petite._

_Tant qu'il en est encore temps. »_


End file.
